


Glitter & Gold

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash works with Izaya.....maybe, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Drama, Eiji and Izaya are a toxic couple, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mind Games, Minor Violence, Possible Shorter and Ash hook up, Shameless Smut, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trying, What Have I Done, this is going somewhere I swear!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Izaya and his members move to New York and they decide to go and then work with Ash and his members or are they? Izaya has information on Ash or so Ash thinks, Izaya lures Eiji into a toxic relationship and turns him against his fellow members. Things are going explode and people will be turning against each other as Izaya plays the pieces into the place he wants them.UPDATE SCHEDULE-WEEKLY





	1. Chapter 1

Izaya was texting on his phone and standing next to a shop looking around his new area. He was texting Shinra to let him know the were abouts and this is where to move into. He looked over and saw a young blonde hair boy talking next to a taller tan man with purple hair. Izaya walked over and walked into the blonde hair man and bumped him. He tried to pick his pocket when he got slammed into the wall.  
"What do you want?"

"Oh sorry I must have slipped." 

"Really? Odd place to slip unless you wanted something...."

"You look familiar......You wouldn't be Ash Lynx would you?"

"Why do you ask?" Shorter asked.

"I think I could work some business with you....you see I am a business man....If...you would put me down we could talk...."

"Why would I want to do business with you?"

"I can bend it to your favor."

"You don't know me do you...." Ash said, dropping him and pulling his gun out.

"I do and we could work together.I know something that you want to know, but I won't tell you unless you work with me." 

"How can you know something I want to know..."

"Uhhh before I talk any further....Drop the gun...."

Ash shot a look to Shorter who nodded that it was okay. Ash tucked his gun, and watched Izaya. 

"You will have to work with me if you want to know what I know....Aslan...." He said with a evil grin.

Ash took a deep breath and shook his hand. "Lets do this...."


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya went back to Shorter and Ashs place. He was going to make a deal with them one way or another. To be safe he took his gun out and tossed it on the table. He showed them the envelope. 

“I have information that can bring down your empire. Kill me and I have others who will follow suit.” Izaya said with a sneer. 

“What do you want from me. I’m not really sure who you think I am or why I am important.”

“Aslan Jade Callenreese .....you took control of all the gangs on this side at the age of 17. Most feared gang leader, took over Di—-“

“Okay you made your point. But what do you want from us? I have never seen you around.”

“Protection....and to work for you.”

Shorter let out a laugh and rolled his eyes,”What the fuck do you need protection for? Sorry we don’t protect people from bullies.”

Izaya sighed and picked up his gun and put it back in his waist band,” shame I didn’t want this to get out, but you leave me no choice” he took his cell phone out and started to dial. 

“Okay! Done.” Ash put his hand up. 

Shorter looked over at him,” seriously this guy doesn’t have anything. I could kill him where he stands and his apparent people won’t do shit.”

Ash leaned over to whisper to Shorter,”it’ll be fun to use him as a tool. Plus who knows. Maybe he does have something on me. A lot of people do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya was walking down the street when he saw Eiji. He got a evil smile. He walked up to Eiji. 

“Where are heading?”

“I’m going to see my friends”

“Oh Ash and Shorter right? I just met with them.”

“Oh. I’m sorry who are you?”

“Izaya”

“Oh I’m Eiji”

Izaya ran his hand down Eijis cheek. Eiji stared at him shocked. Izaya grabbed Eiji and started kissing him. As much as he wanted to fight him off, he melted into the kiss. Izaya slipped his tongue into Eiji mouth, Eiji let out a moan into the kiss. When Izaya pulled from the kiss, he smiled at Eiji. 

“You’re awfully cute.”

“Thanks” said Eiji blushing. He put his hands around Izayas waist. They may have just met but Eiji wanted him there was something mesmerizing about him. Izaya leaned in and kissed him again. 

“We will have to continue this.”

“Yes, Yes we will.” Izaya gave Eijis a butt a quick squeeze. He winked at him as he was walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter I have ever done.

   Eiji watched as Izaya walked away, Izaya turned to look back at him. He raised his hand.

“You’re my new toy! I will be in touch!!!” Izaya yelled and started skipping. Eiji went up to Ash’s apartment. His cheeks were flushed from blushing, Shorter stared at him for a second.

“I just had the weirdst run in with someone…..” Eiji started. He looked over at Ash was completely blank and staring off into space,”ASH!!!! Did you hear me??”

“Huh?” He shook his head,”Uh ya….we did too…..”

“R-Really what was his name?” Eiji said fidgeting his finger.

“Izaya, he has something on me apparently and wants to work with us, so I gave in, mainly to fuck with him…What about you?” Shorter said, dropping down onto a chair.

“I don’t remember, I think I am going to head back to my apartment…..” Eiji said turning towards the door.

“I didn’t dismiss you.” Ash snapped at him.

“Fuck you! You don’t boss me around.” Eiji said, he bit his lip realizing he just yelled at Ash.  Ash stood up and took his arms and pressed Eiji against the wall, Eiji let out a small whimper as he felt Ash’s fingers digging into his flesh.

“Repeat that….I dare you….” Ash said close enough that their noses touched,”You don’t ever talk to me in that manner, I maybe your best friend, but I am also your boss….”

“You’re hurting me.” Eiji said tears brimming in his eyes.

“DID you UNDERSTAND ME!”

“Yes boss, sorry.” Eiji said, starting to cry. Ash dropped him down and went back to sit on the couch. Shorter sat there stunned.

“Leave…” Ash said, waving Eiji away.

“Yes boss…” Eiji said and ran out of the apartment. He rubbed his bruising wrists, he was shaking.

Shorter looked over at Ash, he was a bit taken aback he never snapped at Eiji. He was pissed about something, he felt bad for anyone that crossed his path today.

“You okay Ash?”

“Fine, why?”

“That was Eiji, we don’t treat him like the others. We hold him as high as us, he’s one of the top people. He is your----”

“Stop while you’re ahead…Think I should go apologize to him?”

“Yes, I actually do….”

Ash rubbed his face, and let out a loud sigh. He was out of line, he doesn’t ‘boss’ Eiji around. He looked over at Shorter and realized how far he went. Shorter typically doesn’t give him the look of concern.  Eiji got back to his apartment, he realized the door was unlocked, that wasn’t good. He reached back and put his hand on the gun in his waistband. He pushed the door open, he dropped his bag down and crept in looking around.

“Hey there…” Izaya called out.

“How did you get into my apartment, also how do you know where I live?” Eiji said not letting his guard down.

“You see, I am a information broker….I know everything about anyone with the click of my computer. I know everything…..People are like a chess board….”

“I don’t follow….”

“Okumura Eiji from Japan, came here to run a article on one Callenreese Aslan….For some reason which I really don’t care, decided to stay and run-----”

“Okay stop, stop, what do you wan----How did you get into my apartment?”

“Oh you see that kiss, I picked your pocket….Now that I told you something, I need something from you….”

“I have nothing to give you…”

“Oh but you do, you seem to have a personal connection with Aslan…”

“Ash….you call him Ash.” he snapped.

“Oh someone is protective of his boss….As I was saying, you work for me now, and become my toy and I won’t destroy everything you love and everyone.”

“And how are you going to do that? You know nothing.”

“Eiji I am a informatio-----You can risk it and just ignore me and risk everything That sister you have is sure pretty. I am a brother too, I’d hate knowing anything could happen to my sisters…..” He got up and smiled at him, he went over and put his hand on Eiji’s chin. He leaned in and gave him a kiss. Eiji went to pull away, but found himself melting into the kiss. He didn’t want it but something was intoxicating about him. Izaya pushed harder into the kiss, he ran his hands down his chest and slid a hand under his shirt. Eiji let out a small shudder at the cold hand rubbing up his skin. He heard something moving about outside his apartment.

“okay….” Eiji said in a mumble.

“Eiji it’s me!” Ash called outside his door.

“Call you later…”Izaya whisper and gave him a quick kiss, before running out of the apartment. Ash looked over at him leaving, he stepped into the apartment. Eiji was looking at the floor. Ash went over and put a hand on his cheek.

“I am really sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t mean too, you know I love you right?” Ash said, Eiji wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Ash looked at Eiji’s bruised wrists, he did this to him. How could he be so stupid.

“Ya, it’s okay…don’t be upset.” Eiji said in a whisper. Ash kissed his forehead, and took him into a tight hug. Something felt wrong, he tried to shake the thought away.

“What was Izaya doing here?”

“Oh he forgot to mention something to me. Not sure how he found out about me, but whatever it wasn’t important. Don’t be so paranoid.”

Ash nodded and gave Eiji another kiss, Eiji looked at Ash and tried to smiled. Deep down he still felt extremely pissed at Ash for hurting him. Ash was the one person he trusted, after all the stuff he did for him and to be treated like one of the lower rank people.

“I don’t want to seem rude, I am really tired however. I will come by tomorrow I promise, is it okay if I just call it a night or do you need for me something?”

“No, it’s fine. I really don’t want to leave you tonight however, I know you are mad and probably don’t want to see me but I can sleep on the couch.”

“Fine whatever, I mean….That is fine…..Sorry didn’t mean to snap at you.” Eiji said stepping away from him hoping he wouldn’t get snapped at him again. Ash saw the terror in his eyes and felt sick to his stomach.

“Please don’t look at me like that, you know I have never hurt you before. I am really sorry about earlier. I know better, I should have never laid my hands on you. I don’t want you to hate me, I can’t have you hate me. I love you so much.”

“Ash stop okay, I don’t want to hear it. I’ll get you a blanket for the couch, you know never mind come on you can stay with me. It’s okay.” Eiji said with a fake smile, he had a million emotions running around. They laid down in bed together Ash went to hold Eiji, who pulled away from him. Ash felt another pang of guilt, he bit down on his lip. The one person he didn’t want to scare away and he did. Eiji felt Ash starting to tremble with tears, he turned over and put his hand on Ash’s cheek, and gave him a peck on the lips.

“I am sorry I don’t mean to be cold to you.” Eiji said, he didn’t want to see Ash crying.

“I was out of line, you aren’t one of us, you shouldn’t be treated like that and don’t call me boss I don’t like it. I am your Ash not boss….”

“I know, we have the most complicated relationship, including Shorter….”

“I know, I wouldn’t have it any other way. You both mean everything to me.”

 

After a couple weeks things seemed to smooth out, what they could. Eiji started to spend more time with Izaya. He was starting to spend the nights with him too. Eiji was walking down street heading to a coffee shop, he felt he was being followed he looked around to see if anything seemed out of place. When he looked back he felt somebody grab him and slam him into a alleyway. He went to let out a scream when he saw the blood red eyes of Izaya grinning at him sinister. Izaya took him into a deep kiss and he flipped his switchblade and cut Eiji’s belt.

“Hey….Hey these aren’t my clothes.” Eiji said trying to catch his breath.

“I’m bored, can you come back to my place?”

“Don’t you have other lives to ruin?”

“I do, but that’s not the point.” Izaya pressed his flickblade against Eiji’s neck nicking him. Eiji tried to move his hand. Izaya kept him pressed against the wall,”You’re my toy, you’re mine oooor did you forget our talk?”

“I’m yours, don’t leave any visible marks on me.” Eiji said giving Izaya a kiss. The past couple weeks he had been falling deeper into Izaya’s spell. Rumors were starting to spread about them. Eiji followed him back to Izaya’s apartment. Izaya led Eiji over to the couch, when he sat down he pulled Eiji ontop of him, he started to undo his pants.

“Woah, no I can’t…..”

“Why? You’re mine…..you do what I tell you to do….Haven’t you been with anyone?”

“I’ve been with Ash, but that’s not the point…..I’m not comfortable being with anyone but Ash.”

“Eiji you’re making me mad, you don’t like my punishments do you?”

“No, sorry….Don’t be mad at me,” He caught the gleam of a blade being flipped out, Izaya swiped the blade against Eiji’s arm. A small trickle of blood ran down his arm. Eiji let out a small whimper. He leaned in and kissed Izaya. As much as it upset him, he was falling in love with him. Izaya handed him a bottle of lube. Eiji felt a bit sick since he hadn’t been with anyone other than Ash, even if Ash and him weren’t a couple he felt like he was cheating on him. Izaya pulled him down into a kiss, all the thoughts left Eiji’s mind and he relaxed.

“I really like you Izaya….a lot…” Eiji said, trembling.

“You’re not too bad yourself. I can see why blondy wants to keep you around, shouldn’t have left you out of his sight.”

After a few weeks, Eiji made his way back to Ash’s. He hadn’t seen Shorter or Ash for a couple weeks. Izaya had been keeping him busy, and to himself. Eiji stepped into the apartment. Shorter and Ash were looking over something on a tablet. They looked up at Eiji, he looked different.

“Where the hell have you been? We haven’t been able to get a hold of you!?” Ash yelled.

“Been busy, what does it matter?”

“Have you heard the rumors? Someone is saying you are sleeping with Izaya.” Shorter said, Ash looked over at Eiji.

“Ya…funny” Eiji went to drop his bag, Shorter saw a cut on his back and went to grab his shirt. Eiji turned around smacked his hand away,”DON’T TOUCH ME!”

Shorter stepped back,”woah what the fuck!?”

“Sorry you just startled me, I fell and hit the door or something in my apartment….”

“You haven’t been to your apartment in almost two weeks.”

“How do you know that!?”

“I-I live you with you…”Shorter said a bit shocked.

“Oh that’s right….” Eiji said looking a bit confused.

“What is going on with you?” Ash asked worried.

“N-Nothing I just have a lot on my mind. I missed you Ash….” Eiji said, he hugged Ash. He had to stay close to Ash for Izaya to get what he needed. Feeling Ash’s arms around him, smelling his cologne, feeling his warmth. He started to cry, he held onto Ash tightly.

“I can’t hold it back anymore. I’m sleeping with Izaya, I’m so sorry.” Eiji choked out.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

  Ash looked at Eiji a bit shocked and then shrugged his shoulders. Eiji looked up at them, and turned and ran out of the apartment. Eiji got back to his apartment, he took a deep breath. How could he forget that Shorter lives with him, they have lived together for almost 3 years, granted he spent more time with Ash but that didn’t matter. He went over and opened the door to Shorters room and stared at his stuff. His cell phone rang and he jumped, it was Ash. Eiji clicked his phone off, he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. He went into the kitchen and set his phone on the counter after turning it off. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He took a couple aspirins and laid down on the bathroom floor. A few hours passed, he heard someone pounding on the bathroom door. He figured Shorter was home and pissed off that he left Ash’s as he did.

“Hang on!” Eiji yelled He opened the door, he was immediately grabbed and shoved into a wall, his wrist got turned and he heard a small snap.

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day! Why the FUCK is your phone off!!!” Izaya yelled.

“I don’t want to be bothered, can’t you take a hint!?” Eiji yelled, he moved and tried to kick Izaya away, he, in turn, dropped him, Izaya went and straddled Eiji and pushed his hands on Eiji's neck. He pushed down, Eiji let out a gasp.

“I’m sorry!” He gasped feeling the breath leaving him.

“Are you?” Izaya said and loosed his hands up. He leaned down and gave him a kiss,  "You shouldn’t make me mad like that or worry me like that….”

“I didn’t mean too….I am sorry…” Eiji coughed catching his breath, "My roommate is going to be home soon…..You really should go….”

“What you don’t want to be caught with your boyfriend…..”

“We aren’t dating.”

“You belong to me, you do what I say, and if I say you are with me, you are with me….” Izaya leaned down and kissed him again,  “I may not love you, but I do….care for you”

Izaya got up and went into the kitchen and smashed Eiji’s cell phone. Eiji got up, he realized his arm was throbbing. He watched Izaya walk around the apartment, Izaya went into Shorter’s room.

“DON’T!!! He doesn’t like when people go into his room.”

“Wait….you live with him!?”

“Well yes, he’s my best friend.”

“I see….How interesting….I’ll be in touch….somehow” He looked over at the cell phone smashed on the floor. Izaya gave him a peck on the lips and left.

      Eiji rubbed his neck with his good hand, he couldn’t move his other arm, it was throbbing. He looked down at his cell phone. He had to get shaped

back up before Shorter came home, he went and put a turtleneck on he went and reached for his coat, he let out a small whimper. Just as he went to grab the doorknob Shorter walked in. Eiji stumbled back some.

“Oh sorry,” Shorter said, “Ash was trying to call you, Why did you leave so suddenly? We weren’t mad at you.”

“I dropped my phone when I got home, I am going out for a couple hours.” He looked over at his phone, he held his wrist.

“Are you okay?” Shorter said looking at him worried.

“F-Fine….Don’t close the door, I am going out.” Eiji tried to step towards the door, Shorter grabbed his arm. Eiji let out a loud shriek in pain.

“What happened???”

“I fell getting out of the shower.”

“Come on, I’ll take you to get looked at.”

“You don’t need too…I am fine by myself.”

“It’s fine, come on.”

  They went to visit the mob doctor, Eiji was almost crying in pain at the point, The doctor went to lift the sleeve of Eiji’s sweater. There were fingerprint bruises along with the swelling.

“Did Ash do this to you?” The doctor asked.

“What NO! I fell getting out of the shower.”

“Eiji, come on now. A shower won’t leave fingerprints. If Ash is hurting you, I never thought of him as the type.”

“IT WASN’T ASH!” Shorter jumped at the sound of Eiji yelling.

“Then who’s hurting you?”

“I can’t say….”

“I won’t pry then, It’s not broken, it’s fractured. A soft cast for a couple weeks, you should be okay. I have been treating you guys for a long time. Even longer with Shorter and Ash. You can trust me.”

“I know, sorry, But I can honestly tell you it wasn’t Ash, Ash would never hurt me.”

“I know, he has a soft spot for you. Whoever is hurting you like this, Ash will kill if he finds out who. ”

Eiji flinched at that, he was right. Eiji walked into the hall. Shorter looked at the doctor, who waved him in.

“Hey stay right here I will be right back.” Shorter said Eiji nodded he started down the stairs.

The doctor looked at Shorter, “ Somebody is beating the shit out of him. Whoever fractured his wrist left fingerprints. He has cuts on his arms. Someone tried to strangle him. What is going on with him, you don’t put him on the front lines. If Ash finds out he’s going to kill the guy.”

“I think I know who it is, his wrist isn’t broken?”

“No, and it wasn’t caused by a ‘fall’ .”

“Well, I figured that his cell was shattered on the floor.”

“Well think before you talk to Ash about this, because whatever you tell him, he’s going to come back to me to find out.”

“I know.”

Eiji was standing in the street he looked around, Izaya came skipping up to him. He put something in his good hand.

“There!!! A new cell phone, Sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m here with someone….He’s going to be down at any moment you better go.”

“Again scared being caught with me….You are just too cute….”

“You work for us, and you’re trying to kill me…..No, you’re the cute one…” Eiji said with an acid tone. Izaya grabbed his face and kissed him. Shorter walked out, he shook his head.

“What…What is going on here?” Shorter said.

“Byeeee!” Izaya said skipping away.

“What the fuck Eiji?”

“Nothing, he was in town and saw me, I want to go home. I’m tired.”

“Okay, Ash is coming by later. He wants to talk to you, better have a better story than you fell out of the shower….”

“I did!”

“You’d rather hang onto that than have everyone think that Ash or I am beating the shit out of you? What did we do to you to EVER have that said about us? We are your best friends and you would rather have people think that. Ash fucking loves you Eiji!!!!”

“Izaya….He got mad at me for turning off my phone, and he came by. We got a bit rough and he tried to stop me from falling.” Eiji said starting to blush.

“People who love you, don’t hurt you…..You should know that….”

“What do you know!” Eiji said, and turned and walked away. They got to the apartment, Eiji went into his room and slammed his door. Shorter stood in the doorway. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He went and cleaned up the phone on the floor. Ash came by when he walked into the apartment the air was thick with tension. Shorter was leaning against the counter, his hands were shaking.

“What in the hell is going on here?” Ash started.

“I don’t know but good luck dealing with him. I can’t….I need a smoke….I’m going out for a couple hours.” Shorter said leaving before Ash could say anything.

Ash went and knocked on Eiji’s door, “ You have 10 seconds before I break the door down.”

Eiji went to open the door, he changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He didn’t look up at Ash, his eyes were red from crying.

“What happened to you? Why are people saying that I am hurting you?”

“Izaya likes to get rough, I am just embarrassed….”

“He….Eiji….People who care about you don’t hurt you, I should know what I am talking about.”

“He does, I need him if that means leaving you and Shorter I will…..”

“WHAT!? I think the fuck not!”

“Why!? There is nothing going on between us…We aren’t together!”

“No, but I can fucking tell you when we were I wasn’t trying to kill you! I wasn’t breaking your phones, or breaking into Shorter’s room….Also we actually never officially broke up.”

“STOP! Just stop!!!”

“Eiji what is going on? This is not like you at all. You’d kill anyone who tried to do this to you. What is going on!? Talk to me!”

“You wouldn’t understand…..”

“Understand what? How can I understand if you won’t tell me.”

Eiji shook his head, “Why are you here?”

“I asked you something, don’t avoid it. I’ll answer when you do….”

“He has nothing on you, He played you.”

“I figured as much. I am here because you left like a bratty child earlier. You always treat me like a kid, funny the tables turned.”

“Where’s Shorter?”

“He left for a couple hours. You really upset him, and me. Come here, I want you to look into my eyes. Tell me now how you honestly feel for Izaya.”

Eiji went to turn away, Ash put his hand on Eiji’s chin they locked eyes. Eiji stared into Ash’s jade green eyes.

“Ash…I…I….”

“I’m waiting….”

  At the bar Shorter was taking a drag on his cigarette, the tall blonde bartender slid him a beer and smiled at him.

“I’ve never seen you before,” Shorter said.

“I’m Shizuo Heiwajima”

“I’ve never seen you around these parts, and I know everyone.”

“I moved here recently after one of the people moved here from Ikebukuro, he needs to be kept in line.”

“That’s funny we had someone approach us recently and now he’s trying to kill my best friend, saying he cares for him. Saying he will destroy all of us with his information he has….”

Shizuo stopped, “ Izaya, I fucking knew it, he is here! He is dangerous.”

“He hangs, clings to my roommate. You should come to meet him. He can tell you whatever you want.” Shorter slid him his cell phone number, paid for his beer, “ this is my number, he smashed my roommates' cell phone.”

Shorter stopped outside the bar to check his phone, Ash texted he had left. Shorter started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he grabbed his knife.

“Woah it’s me,” Shizuo said.

“Sorry, WOW you are a big guy.” Shorter said looking up at him.

“I want to see your roommate.”

“Okay, Eiji is a bit off today, Not really sure what happened between them yesterday.”

“The flea is possessive of whatever he gets.”

  They got back to Shorter’s apartment. Eiji was sitting on the couch, he rubbed his eyes when Shorter stepped in, he saw someone follow him.

“Do I need to go to my room?”

“Wh-NO! This guy says he knows Izaya,”

“Goddamnit Shorter! Why can’t you leave me alone!!!!” Eiji yelled and stood up. Shizuo went over and grabbed Eiji.

“Listen to me, that flea is dangerous! I have kept him under my thumb for a long time. He will kill you and you won’t be the first. If he tried to play you with a story about some sob story, don’t believe him. He is one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. He was drawn here by researching your gang boss, he sees Ash as competition, Izaya brought the gang leader down in Ikebukuro by almost killing him and his girlfriend.”

Eiji looked away, he stepped back, “I don’t believe you, Plus there is nothing between Ash and I. He has nothing on Ash.”

“If he came here to stalk him down, he has something on Ash, he wouldn’t go after you if he didn’t. You are Ash’s weakness.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry I know I posted weekly updates, I have had this update sitting on my computer but with the holidays and then my birthday I got sidetracked. But I am back now!!!

Eiji threw up a good hand, he didn’t want to hear it. He needed to do what he needed to do, Shorter watched him, he realized something with Eiji’s eyes.

“OH shit what did he say, you are hiding something I can see it….Is it about Ash?”

“I can’t talk about it. But I am doing what I need to do. You forgot what Ash taught me?” Eiji said, tossing a gun on the table.

“Why are you playing stupid with him then? You can fight you might not be the greatest but Ash taught you what you needed to know when it comes to guns.” Shorter said looking at him worried.

“I can’t say….”

“Don’t tell me you have fallen in love with the flea?” Shizuo said.

“I-It’s not that…Wait why I am telling you. I don’t know you. I need to get dressed I am going out, fuck this…..fuck all this….” Eiji said leaving the room and slamming the door.

“Is he always like this?” Shizuo said lighting a cigarette.

“No, he isn’t. He’s hiding something, Izaya got to him somehow. Whether it was threatening Ash or his family. I don’t know.”

Eiji came out of his bedroom, “If you keep accusing me like this, I want you to move out.”

“I will not move out, I am on the lease too, and I pay almost 95% of the rent.” Shorter said not skipping a beat.

“Fine, I’ll move out.”

“Good luck living with Ash! If I remember right, you moved out living with Ash because you couldn’t stand his sleeping patterns and him treating you like----”

“I am going out, Don’t know when I will be back….” Eiji said leaving the apartment.

Shorter put his hands up to his face and let out a loud breath. His hands shook a bit, he needed to get to the bottom of this. Something was going on, and it was not good. Eiji never acted this bossy. Shorter went into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the top shelf. He lit it up, he took a long drag.

“Sorry about that, he is NEVER like that.” Shorter said, remembering the guest they had over, “Ugh sit down if you want.”

Shorter went over and opened a window, he sat in the window sill taking long drags on the smoke. His hands still trembling some.

“I can say Izaya can go way over the line, and they don’t realize it till they are too far in. It’s his game, he loves destruction and turning everyone against each other.”

“I’ve never wanted to scream or raise a hand to Eiji, but my fucking god lately. I also have to be careful how far I go with Eiji because of Ash. Ash would kill me if I laid a hand on him.”

“So you know it’s something to do with Ash that Izaya wants.”

“But Izaya is an asshole, I don’t understand why Eiji just bowed to him.” Shorter said lighting up another smoke.

Eiji ran up the stairs, he grabbed his key. He slinked into the apartment, Ash was sitting in the window. Ash looked over at him a bit shocked, Eiji went over and grabbed Ash and took him into a deep kiss.

“I am sorry, I needed to see you….Is it okay?” Eiji said trembling a bit.

Ash nodded and slipped his tongue into Eiji’s mouth. Eiji’s knees buckled he almost dropped to the floor when Ash grabbed him and took him over to the couch. He pushed Eiji down and straddled him taking him into another kiss.

“I love you Eiji,” Ash said, kissing his neck.

“I love you too and I am so sorry.”

“What’s been going on please tell me,” Ash said pulling Eiji’s shirt off, kissing down his chest.

“He threatened my sister if I didn’t get information on you.” Eiji finally said, grabbing at Ash’s hips. Who stopped and stared at him.

“What…You’re not serious….”

“I am, I am so sorry,” Eiji went to grab Ash to kiss him again who pulled away.

“No, he threatened to kill your family to get information on me?”

“He did, I am so sorry.”

“You should have come and told me, this is not okay Eiji!”  Ash yelled at him, Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash holding him close. He began to sob, he realized how bad he messed up. Ash felt Eiji’s tears against his bare chest, “I am not mad at you please don’t think that I am just worried about you.”

“I never wanted to break up with you either. But now I don’t know what to do because Izaya says I belong to him, while I know I don’t belong to anyone, I don’t want to piss him off. When he gets mad I get….nevermind.” He went to move Ash off of him, he wouldn’t budge.

“As long as you have me, you are with me. I am not going anywhere, we promised each other forever. Also, you can’t leave now that you got me all excited….I will figure this all out and fix it. Don’t worry.”

“What about Izaya? He’s going to kill me!”

“Don’t worry I said I’ll fix it. You don’t belong to him, His biggest mistake was stepping on my ground and trying to take my men.”

“I tried to throw Shorter out…”

“That was stupid he pays your rent, and I pay the rest well you do with the little bit of money I pay you, and he is the main name on the lease…I made sure of that….”

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you are adorable, and I love you,” Ash said, taking him into another kiss, Ash started to grind against him. Moving down kissing him, he gave a tug at Eiji’s jeans. When he pulled Eiji’s jeans off he saw cuts and bruises, “Oh my God Eiji what the fuck?!”

“He likes to be rough.”

“That’s an understatement….Are you sure you want too?”

“Yes, Please don’t stop.”

  As Ash started to take Eiji, Eiji started to sob. Ash stopped and looked up at him, he got up and sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe I slept with someone other than you, I feel horrible.”

“Was he bigger than me?” Ash said in a semi-playful tone, Eiji started crying even harder, “Oh my god it was a joke. Hey…If it makes you feel any better I’ve slept with Shorter a few times since we last slept together…”

“YOU WHAT!!!!!” Eiji said completely shocked at staring at him, “He’s my best friend!!!”

“He’s OUR best friend, and why should it matter?”

“Anyone but Shorter why Shorter?”

“Oh my God Eiji! Have some senses. I was fucking him long before you came along!”

“I don’t even know why I am jealous you have slept with a lot of people.”

“I--I didn’t have a choice you know that!” Ash said almost in tears.

 

     Eiji turned away from him, he got up, and put his clothes on and headed for the door not looking back at Ash. Ash looked at him shocked, as Eiji stepped outside the door. Ash called out to him, Eiji didn’t look at him. He closed his eyes as his tears burned.

“I don’t want to see you right now, I have to go. I’ll call you when I am ready.” Eiji said and closed the door.

  Ash laid down on the couch and started sobbing. Eiji got outside and took a deep breath he doesn’t understand why he’s so upset. He turned and looked back at Ash’s apartment. There was a loud snap of thunder and the air was so muggy. Eiji looked up and the sky opened up with torrential rainfall. He ran down to Izaya’s apartment. He was pounding on the door. Izaya opened up and looked at Eiji, Eiji grabbed him and started sobbing.

“I was with Ash tonight….”

“And?”

“I don’t know anymore. I don’t know who I should be with, I don’t know who I love or want to b…” He stopped, he looked at Izaya, staring into his eyes, “ Can-Can I stay with you for a couple of days. I don’t want to go home.”

“That’s fine, come in you’re soaked.”


	7. Chapter 7

  Eiji dried himself off, he set down on the couch. Izaya sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I really don’t….I am so confused….I shouldn’t even be mad, it’s just Shorter….”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean what if they had been sleeping together the whole time Ash and I were together?”

“What are you talking about?!?!”

“Ash and I were talking, and I felt bad because I have been sleeping with you. Anyways Ash admitted that he had been sleeping with Shorter…I got really really upset. I mean we were broken up, we have been broken up. Why do I care? Shorter is just my best friend.”

“Maybe it’s not Shorter that you are upset about. It’s the thought of Ash sleeping with someone else.”

“But Ash sleeps around. That doesn’t bother me….” Eiji yawned and put his head on Izaya’s shoulder and started to doze off. Izaya kissed the top of his head, he felt a twinge in his heart. A feeling he wasn’t used too, he tried to shove the thought away. Izaya tried to get a bit more comfortable. He felt so comfortable and safe snuggling with Eiji. He drifted asleep, Eiji woke up to the sun finally beaming in the windows. He looked around to grasp his surroundings, he panicked a bit. He was used to hearing Shorter banging around in the kitchen and calling for him to get out of bed. He looked around and looked over and saw Izaya fast asleep next to him. He stumbled towards the bathroom. He grabbed his cell phone once he got into the bathroom. He had multiple missed texts from Shorter and a couple from Ash. He opened one from Shorter asking where he was and if he was okay. He shook his head and ignored the messages. He wasn’t dealing with this right now. He didn’t want to talk or see either of them.

   Ash showed up at Shorters apartment and started pounding on the door, when Shorter didn’t answer fast enough he grabbed his spare key. Shorter was standing in the hall when Ash stormed in, this wasn’t good when Ash was this mad.

“Where is he?!”

“Eiji?”

“DON’T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!!!! WHERE IS HE???” He shoved Shorter out of the way and went into Eiji’s room he looked around.

“Ash he’s not here…He didn’t come home last night. I tried to text him but he’s not responding.”

“Goddamnit!!!! We need to find him!!!!!” Ash said punching the wall, “ he’s probably with Izaya….”

“What happened between you two last night? If he came to see you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ash he’s a big boy he can take of himself, give him some time to cool down.”

“NO, HE’S MINE! I am NOT going to compete for what is mine!”

“What?! Ash do you hear yourself, Eiji isn’t an object to be bought or owned, he’s a human.”

  Shorter saw the fire in Ash’s eyes, he backed away. Ash was shaking and pacing, Shorter reached over and grabbed him and held him tightly.

“Hey we will find him, he’s fine. You taught him what he needed to know if he gets caught up. Eiji has a tendency to disappear and he always makes his way home.”

“I don’t like the idea he is with someone else. He’s only supposed to be with me!”

“Why did you guys break up than it doesn’t make sense?”

Shorter looked at Ash, he leaned and took Ash in a kiss. Ash shoved Shorter against the wall and pushed against the kiss. He was going to take his anger out on him. Shorter grunted, Ash, moved down and kissed his neck. Shorter looked at Ash, starting to breathe faster against the painful kisses. His breath hitched when he felt Ash pulled at his pants and nipped at his hip.

“Wa--Wait..” Shorter said he was trying to catch his breath.

“What?” Ash bit again at Shorters hip, he moved his hands around front.

“Are you sure about this? You’re so messed up about Eiji, Are you sure this is the right thing to do?”

He ignored Shorter and took him in his mouth, as he started he heard Eiji’s voice in his head, ‘Why Shorter?’. He tried to push the thought away. Shorter let out a loud moan. He put his hands on Ash’s shoulders, his eyes rolled back.

“A-Ash I am not sure this is…this is the right thing…”

“Are you enjoying it?” Ash said stopping.

“Y-Yes but…”

Ash licked Shorter’s tip, who dug his fingers into Ash’s shoulders. Ash stopped and looked up at him. Shorter went to grab at a shelf a bunch of stuff fell, and there was a small plink of a hard object hitting the floor.

“Careful I have very sensitive skin…” Ash said before he could go back Shorter moved and pulled his pants up, “ I was joking, I like it when you get rough.”

“No, Ash I am just really thinking of Eiji. You love him, not me.”

“If he has moved on, I need to do the same. You and I have been on and off for almost 10 or so years. We have had sex that same night after either of us had a breakup. It’s what we do.”

Shorter started laughing, he grabbed at his side. Ash stared at him in complete awe.

“This is different I can’t explain it.” Shorter looked down and saw the object that had fallen it was a USB.

“Hey, Ash grab my computer…”  Shorter said and sat down. Ash came back into the room with Shorters laptop. Shorter popped in the USB and started looking at the files. It was all notes taken by Eiji about Ash.

“What the fuck is all this?” Ash said completely shocked and taken aback.

“He’s been keeping notes on you since Izaya came here. It looks like he was recording some conversations you were having with other members of our gang.”

“NO, no…..” Ash said trying to back up, he wasn’t going to believe what he was seeing. Shorter started flipping through some pictures, he froze in his spot when he saw one of his sisters.

“What the fuck?” Shorter said, Shorter slammed the computer shut, “ NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY SISTER!”

“Oh, thanks, What are we going to do?”

“I will wait for him to get home, and then I will murder him”

“Shorter stop! I get you are pissed but we can’t do that….yet. We need to know why?”

A few days had passed, Eiji decided to head home. When he got to the apartment he took a deep breath and opened the door, Ash was sitting in the window sill and Shorter was sitting on the couch.

 

He flung the USB at Eiji, “ care to explain?”

“Where did you find this?”

“Don’t avoid the question…What…is this?”

“It’s nothing just something I work on in my spare time….”

“So you record our conversations with other members, take notes on Ash, and keep photos and information on my sister?”

“You know Eiji, we could kill you right now, and make you disappear because of the information you have especially the recorded conversations with our lower rank.” Ash said, “I am their boss, I am Shorters boss, you will have no one to stick up or save you….”

“It’s not like I was going to sell the information…”

“No….but you were going to give it to somebody as we see it as a revival gang. Which you would be selling us out and putting MY MEN on the line!!!!!” Ash yelled, he pulled out his gun. Eiji closed his eyes and backed against the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“We loved you, we gave you a home, we protected you!!” Shorter yelled.

 

Ash pushed the gun against Eiji's shoulder. Shorter grabbed the USB and a hammer, he took one swing and the USB exploded. Eiji closed his eyes tightly, tears burning in his eyes. Shorter went and pushed Ash away. He flipped out his blade and took a hard swipe at Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji let out a scream. Shorter looked over at Ash who nodded at him, he took another swipe at Eiji. Ash put his hand up, Shorter stepped away. Ash grabbed at Eiji’s face.

 

“Next time I’ll pull the trigger, don’t you EVER step over the line of taking notes, recording conversations, or any of that. You do and I find out, I will kill you.” Ash sneered. Eiji nodded slowly, when Ash let him go, he dropped to the floor. He felt the blood running down his chest now.

“Leave the room, now….”Shorter said, Eiji looked up and ran into his room and slammed the door.

Ash sat down on the couch and put his hands against his face, trying not to show Shorter he was starting to cry. Shorter sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

 

“You had to do what you had to do to protect our men. We don’t know what Izaya can do to us, or how strong his gang is compared to ours.” Shorter started.

“I know, but I don’t want to hurt Eiji. I feel like I went too far.”

“Hey you didn’t, you do have to show him you are in charge.”

“I know but Eiji really isn’t one of us…”

“He was taking notes and recording conversations with our men….I don’t think it matters if he was one of us or not, the only difference is we didn’t kill him liked we actually do to someone not if his…..I forgot what I was saying.”

Ash looked at Shorter confused and rubbed his eyes. He went and knocked on Eiji’s door lightly.

“Please let me in….”

“No, I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“Please…..I really want to talk to you….” Ash’s voice squeaked.

“Okay…fine….”

Ash looked back at Shorter, he bit his lip. He went into Eiji’s room. Eiji was in a corner shaking, his shirt was clung to his skin with blood. Ash left the room and came back with a damp towel.

“I’m sorry….” Eiji started and looked away.

“Why? We are like your family….How could you hurt us like this?”

“I needed to do what I needed to do….I’m not feeling good….”Eiji said as everything started to spin, he slid down the side of the wall. Ash grabbed him and started to shake him.

“Shit…Shit….” Ash picked him up and laid him on the bed, “SHORTER CALL MAX!!!!”

Shorter ran into the bedroom and saw a really pale Eiji laying on the bed. Shorter look at Ash in complete awe and called Max. After what seemed like a century Eiji finally spoke.

“I--I want Izaya please call him, I want him,” Eiji said starting to cry.

 Ash nodded and grabbed Eiji’s phone, he stared at the name. He didn’t want to hit send, he had to think of something and fast.

“I tried to call him but there was no answer. I will try him again later.” Ash said going to set the phone down next to Eiji again. Eiji reached up and grabbed his hand.

“He ALWAYS picks up, please I need him.”  Eiji moved his hand and pressed down on the deep gash on his chest.

Shorter peaked into the bedroom, “Max is here.”

      Max looked over at Ash, and almost freaked out when he saw Eiji. He shoved Ash out of the way and pushed down on his chest. He grabbed some stuff out of his bag and stitched him up.

“Why Ash?” Max asked.

“He was snitching on us, I wanted to scare him straight….”

“Well, you almost killed him…”

“He won’t do it again now will he?” Ash said and turned away.

“Is something wrong?” Max asked putting his hand on Ash’s shoulder.

“N-No why?”

“You’re lying to me….”

“And so what if I am, He was keeping tabs on us and giving information out to another gang.”

“I wouldn’t be worried Ash, Eiji won’t hurt you.”

“WELL TOO FUCKING LATE FOR THAT!!!!!!” He screamed and slammed the door shut leaving the apartment.

Shorter peaked up from behind the couch, his eyes were wide. Max grabbed his bag and started heading for the door.

“Why did you guys call me? You have a doctor for this shit…”

“I don’t know Ash told me to call you, and I am not going to piss him off when he is like this. Eiji was keeping tabs on all of us for his new…I don’t even know what to call it. I don’t know how much could be said about us, how much is out there. I found a USB and I am actually kind of freaked out. I am worried about how close to the edge Ash is of snapping.”

“Well you did a number on him, he needed almost 30 stitches on the deepest cut. He’ll be out of it, but he will be fine I hope. Keep an eye on him.” He opened the door, he stopped and looked back, “To be honest, I don’t think Eiji would do anything unless he had a reason. I may not know him as well as you both.”

Izaya came running into the apartment, he glared over at Shorter. He opened the bedroom door. Shorter pointed to Izaya and nodded at Max.

“I know you!” Izaya said staring at Max.

“Not possible…”

“Yes, you are Max, you took Ash in, kind of like a parent.”

“Wh---What?!”

“I hope you worked things out with the wife for the sake of your actual son…Be a shame to split up a family.”


	9. Chapter 9

“ you're tearin up your photos Cause you want to forget... it's over” - Brand New

 

Max reached over and grabbed Izaya by the throat and shoved him against the wall, he was seething with anger.

“how the fuck do you know ANYTHING about my family!?”

Shorter jumped up and tried to split them up, he knew that Max was stronger than him. But it was worth a try.

  Izaya smirked Shorter caught the glint of something out of the corner of his eye. He yelled and shoved Max with all his strength away before Izaya could do anything.

“Now then, I am here to see my boyfriend. I believe you tried to murder him, I will be taking him home.”

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!” Shorter yelled, “I’ll kill you before you leave with him, wait nobody called you how did you know?”

“I know everything….” Izaya said smiling, he went into the bedroom, Eiji looked over at the door. He tried to sit up but winced at the pain. Izaya ran over and took his hand and kissed his head.

“Hey don’t strain yourself. You okay?”

“They found the USB…I was stupid and hid it in the dish on the shelf. Everything is gone….,” A tear rolled down his cheek. Izaya stared at him shocked, everything now up to this point was gone. Everything he had worked for, and turned. He wanted to storm out the door, what was the point of staying now. He wasn’t going to get what he wanted from Eiji, he looked down his heart fluttered at the brown eyes looking up at him.

“I-It’s okay, what matters is you're okay….,” He said through gritted teeth, he kneeled down by the bed.

 

Max left the apartment when he got down the street, He saw Shizuo leaning against something watching the apartment. Before he could go to him, he saw Ash leaning against the apartment building his body was trembling.

“Ash?”

“Go away, I don’t want to talk to anyone…,” Ash said wiping his face, looking away before more tears fell. Max put his hand on Ash’s shoulder and yanked him into a hug. Ash wrapped his arms around him and started sobbing.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but Eiji completely betrayed us, and on top of that we are officially done…we were always supposed to be together…How could he do this to me, how could he do this to Shorter and me? After everything we have done for him!”

“Ash, you know Eiji would never hurt you on purpose and betray you and Shorter…There has to be a reason. I thought you two split up on mutual grounds?”  
 “That doesn’t matter!!! He was supposed to be there for me!! Why is there a guy staring at Eiji and Shorters apartment?”

“You see him too? I was wondering that myself…Who is this new guy that Eiji is running around with? How does he know about my family and me?”

“He just showed up one day, I don’t know…He knew about Shorter and I…stuff that you wouldn’t read in the police blotter or news…Eiji was keeping tabs and also sending information to him. He just showed up and a short time later…Eiji shows back up…Hey, I’m fucking someone new!! He broke Eiji’s wrist too…”

“And you stabbed him….Wait…not trying to upset you, more than you are…Do you think that he is using sex with Eiji as blackmail? You’ve done it before…You of all people know what sex can hold over anyone…”

“Yes, but I….But…it’s different…,” Ash said not looking him in the eye. He had fixated on watching Shizuo across the street. Shizuo shifted and walked across the street towards Ash, Ash straightened up and pulled his gun out.

“Stop! I will shoot!” Ash yelled in warning.

Shizuo put his hands up, “ I don’t have a weapon on me, I only want to talk. Drop the gun….and kick it away…”

Ash eyed him, and did what he was told, “What the fuck do you want and why are you staring at my best friends apartment?”

“I know Izaya, I followed him here. Waiting for him to leave…trying to make sure he doesn’t hurt that boyfriend of his, or cause anymore trouble…”

“Wait you know my friends?”

“Are you Ash Lynx?”

“I am…Why are you asking?”

“I won’t make you mad and you have my full respect…”

“Has everyone gone insane?!”

“No, I just make sure Izaya doesn’t do stupid shit, that flea causes trouble where ever he goes.” Shizuo took a long drag on his cigarette, “You want your friend back and I want the flea gone….”

“I’m not working with anyone…,” Ash said turning away, Max grabbed his arm and gave him a tug.

“We are listening,” Max said.

  Ash wanted to pull away but Max held him firmly, as Shizuo started to speak they heard Shorter yelling from the apartment. Ash looked up and took off towards the apartment, as he ran into the apartment he saw Izaya supporting Eiji by the door.

 

“What are you doing?!”

“I’m leaving, I’m going to stay with Izaya.”

“No-NO you are NOT!”

“I can do whatever I damn well, please! I don’t belong to any of you!” Eiji yelled and winced.

“You heard him now move….” Izaya said with the flick of his blade.

Shorter stood by the door, he grabbed a gun that he had tucked away. He shook his head.

“No, not this time. He’s ours, you have nothing on us now.”

Eiji locked eyes with Shorter, and gave him a look that made Shorter step away from the door. Ash grabbed the gun from Shorter, Eiji looked at Ash with pleading eyes.

“Eiji let him go…..,” Ash started.

“No Ash, I’m leaving with him. Why should I stay here?”

“I will kill him, don’t doubt me…,” Ash cocked the gun and aimed at Izaya, “Eiji I am warning you…”

Izaya flicked his blade at Ash, who without split second thinking took a point-blank shot at Izaya’s arm, "Warning shot...." Ash said coldly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Eiji sneered at Ash, he was done with this....whatever it was. He wanted to tear Ash apart. He grabbed Ash knocking the gun down. 

“Ash I’m done, I’m done with all this. You’re the worst person I know. You don’t get what you want, you throw a fit. You fuck people to get what you want, if that doesn’t work you look for sugar daddies. I’m fucking done. I’m not your toy, or fuck buddy.” Eiji shoved him away. Ash started shaking, holding tears back. Shorter couldn’t breath. The room was so tense. He’s never heard this side of Eiji. Eiji walked out with Izaya who gave a cold evil smile to them. Checkmate he thought, this is exactly the reaction he wanted. 

Shorter ran over and grabbed Ash holding him tightly. Ash broke down in heavy sobs, he was shaking. Without Shorter holding him he would have collapsed on the floor. 

“I’m not a bad person, I don’t want sugar daddies.”Ash said between sobs. 

“Hey hey it’s okay, it’s okay. I love you, okay I always will. Eiji isn’t himself, don’t take to heart what he said okay?” Shorter said smoothing Ash’s hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you too.” Ash said pulling away and kissing him.

Eiji got back to the apartment with Izaya and looked over the bullet wound. He was in agony but pushed through it to help Izaya. He tied a wrap around the arm. He was getting ready to call for help when Izaya put his hand on his phone. 

“No hospitals call Shinra, his number is in my phone. Dial him for me.” Izaya said leaning against the couch. Eiji nodded, he was trying to hold back tears. He grabbed Izayas phone. He dialed the number up for him and held the phone for him, “ it’s Izaya I got shot in the arm. I’m dying!!!! Come please look at it.”

Eiji hung up, he turned away from Izaya. His eyes were burning he started to head towards the bathroom when Izaya grabbed Eiji and held him tightly as he could. 

“I was so worried about you Izaya. I—-love you.” He leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

“Eiji I’m okay. I’ve had much worse,” Izaya rubbed Eijis cheeks. There was a knock on the door, “get the door.”

Eiji answered the door, Shinra looked around confused. He stepped inside. 

“I’ve never met you. Where’s Izaya?” 

“Hey it’s okay he’s my boyfriend Eiji. He’s staying here, come look at this before I die. I’ve been shot! I’m hurt!!!!” Izaya said laying down. 

“Izaya this is nothing....it just needs one stitch at most. I could cover this with a butterfly stitch.” 

“But I’ve been shot!”

“Okay....I was getting ready to leave for my honeymoon and I have to come tend to a graze wound here I thoug—you like to make me suffer don’t you...”

“I do.....”

“Who did you piss off this time?”

“Ah—just stupid stuff...some blonde brat...”

“Well I’m leaving unless you are actually dying, don’t call me for the next two weeks.”

“Okay! Talk to you tomorrow!”

“Nice meeting you Eiji, don’t kill him. He’s a handful.”


End file.
